


Dominated in the spotlight

by StormScoreScripting



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, BDSM, Cock-kissing, Cowgirl, Creampie, F/M, Messy orgasm, Multiple Orgasms, Restrained to a chair, Simulated (Or is it?) Exhibitionism, Toying with Him, Visualization, blindfold, blowjob, cum denial, loving fdom, tease, theatre sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormScoreScripting/pseuds/StormScoreScripting
Summary: You’re a major player in your university theatre program. Your boyfriend has stage managed basically every show you’ve done there, and you want to reward him. You love the thrill of the spotlight and storytelling is your jam. He doesn’t really love the attention, but you’re convinced he’ll like what’s about to happen. So you blindfold him, strap him to a chair he helped build, and tell him all about your audience! Y’know, the audience that may, or may not, be in the house!
Relationships: Female/Male





	Dominated in the spotlight

**Author's Note:**

> This script is created by adults, for adults. Any and all characters depicted are 18+
> 
> What to expect:  
> ( ) general directions/emotions & attitudes/ non-audible actions to guide the story  
> [ ] audible actions ex. [Kisses] & sfx-- sfx are 100% optional!!  
> * * recommended emphasis-- These are also optional
> 
> Sfx that appear: shackles/restraints/cuffs (any of them are good, take your personal pick!), walking, theatre curtain opening, various clothing sounds, zipper 
> 
> The reins are in your hands so please feel free to improvise and give this script a personal touch!

Come on… I know you 're blindfolded, but do you really think I’d just let you walk into something? 

Besides you normally walk around here in the dark. You should know your way around even in your sleep. 

How many shows have we done together now? 

Yeah, see? It’s been so many, that you lost track.

Well, you know how much I like the spotlight…

And I know you never get any.

(dismissive)  
Yeah yeah, I know you don’t really want it. 

We’ve had this conversation a million times…

You don’t like all the eyes blah blah blah, that’s why you stage manage blah blah blah

Today, you don’t get a choice.

I actually know how many shows it’s been. 

The run we closed last night was our tenth together!! One freakin Zero!!

That’s pretty good if you ask me. We’ve only been doing these together since we started university!

So tonight we’re going to celebrate!

How? The only way I know how… center stage

I’m going to show you how thrilling it is to be in the spotlight 

Now be a dear and walk with me. I’ve already got a little set up together. 

Give me your hand, and if you stay close you shouldn’t bang into anything. 

Hey, your hand’s a little sweaty… Do you not trust me? 

(gentle tease)  
Or maybe the mystery excites you?

It’ll be a good time, I swear!

Now sit.

Yes there’s a chair!! 

We’re celebrating! Why would I prank you like that?… 

Feel’s familiar, doesn’t it? 

It should. You helped build it. 

Is it coming together in your head now?… 

Put your hands down on the sides hon.

...This is the chair we needed last year

[shackle/strap unbuckling and buckling sounds]

Yup, the one with the restraints on it

Is that too tight?... Just a little?

Good

Honey, you’re sweating… Do you really not trust me?

(gently assertive)  
That’s what I thought! Now spread your legs a bit. I’m strapping in your ankles too

(coax him)  
Thaaaat’s it, that’s my good boy. You know I won’t hurt you… at least not on purpose.

[more shackle/strap unbuckling and buckling sounds]

You don’t have to fight it. The proof you’re turned on is right in my face.

Now sit tight... Not that you have much of a choice

[kiss]

Relax, I’m going to open the curtain. 

What? No one should be out there…

[curtain opening]

(you begin to toy with him)  
Oh wait… maybe there *are* people in the house

But maybe there aren’t.

You made sure the front doors were locked didn’t you? 

I checked the back before, and we’re the only ones here. 

Maybe you let these people in? 

Does it embarrass you? Or make you nervous? Does it *excite* you?…

I’ll be right back, just be patient

Where am I going? Out to the light board… I need a spotlight on tonight’s star

[walk off, pause, return] 

(You begin to build up sexual energy)

Do you feel that? The gentle warmth of the spotlight

The way it caresses your skin?

[gentle skin rubbing as you run your hands along his arms]

Ooo that woman there looks really excited to be here

Relax your hands… tightening up will only make it worse…

She’s enjoying the show… don’t disappoint your fans

[clothes rubbing as you run your hands on his chest]

That woman there, with her boyfriend, is also more interested in you. Her man is trying to kill you with his eyes

Can you feel them? Fondling you all over from a distance… 

Isn’t it exciting?

Your breathing is getting heavy.

That's okay, nerves are natural. Especially your first time in the spotlight.

But I’m here to get you through it.

I’ll start with some simple tension release. 

Let me just get down on my knees in front of you.

[unzip sound]

Mmm would you look at that… You were a good boy and didn’t wear any boxers. Just like I asked

Oh my… there’s our star for the evening

Do you feel that? The crowd jerking your cock with their gaze?

Ooo you throbbed… so you do like it. How about a little kiss?

[you begin to kiss his cock]

You’re already so hard… the audience loves it.

That woman in the front row? Her eyes are squeezing your cock, and her jealousy is burning into me

And that lady with her boyfriend… Her face says she’s hungry for you. 

You want to give her a show don’t you?? Then you’d better please me…

[Take his cock in your mouth for a bit]

Your cock is so stiff in my mouth. I don’t think you’ve ever been this hard… What a good little exhibitionist

[you begin to take him a little deeper, suck a little harder]

A full house of people, watching your cock fill my mouth. Makes my heart race and your cock keeps throbbing…

[Let the bj take over for a bit, until you stop abruptly]

But don’t you dare finish early

I don’t care how good my mouth is. I’ve *never* cut one of our shows short just because. 

And you’re not about to either.

Besides… I haven’t even ridden you yet.

I wouldn’t have strapped you down if I was just going to suck you off…

[undressing]

I’m going to straddle and tease your cock even more now.

[You begin to kiss and moan as you tease your pussy up and down his shaft.] 

No no. You can whimper all you want, in fact whimper more… 

But you don’t get to go in until I’m satisfied.

Mmm your precum is leaking everywhere...

Now make sure you project for the people in the back. They need to know how good you feel

(brief pause)

Stop, stop. Like this--

[your moaning grows almost too loud, as a demonstration]

Your turn.

That was much better…

[return to more normal moan volume]

Awww did I almost make you cum just by teasing my lips up and down your shaft? 

No? Then I guess you don’t mind if i keep doing it, right?

I don’t care if you’re going to burst. Your audience is hooked… 

Show them your anguish… show them how much you want to cum… show them how badly you want to cum *for* them

Oh wow, your whole body shuddered that time…

That’s my good little show toy. 

Keep them waiting… Doesn’t that level of power feel wonderful?

They’re all waiting with bated breath, just for you

It’s making my pussy soaked.

[your moaning reaches a small fever pitch, let it take over for a bit]

(you’re about to cum but you stop yourself)

Fuck-fuck… No I can’t… 

I’m going to make you cum by clenching my cumming pussy down on you. 

I wish you could see how pink and swollen your head is…

Let me get off of you so the audience can see it too

The pleasure on some of their faces… so many sweet voyeurs

All waiting for me to wring your balls dry.

Yeah you want that too?

Then beg… 

What happened to your projection? I said beg!

(quick pause)

Mmm, thats my good boy… 

Everyone is on the edge of their seats.

[You begin to kiss him as you straddle his cock cowgirl] 

We’ll give them the finale they’re looking for… 

Your head is so much thicker than usual

I’m so ready for this thing to --

[you lower yourself down and his cock sends shivers up your spine]

\--stretch me open!

Yes! That’s so tight!!

But nothing I can’t handle

I’m gonna move okay? 

[you start riding up and down his cock, your moans growing more and more aggressive]

(panting)  
Can you see it? Can you see it in your mind? Every single person watching your cock plow into my soaking wet cunt…

They all want the same thing, an epic finish. 

(After each “___ want it” line, let the sex take over for a little before going to the next)

They want it… 

I want it… 

you want it…

So give it to them, give it to me…

(You start to thrust and grind your hips down harder onto him, naturally build towards your climax)

Yes that its…

Moan for me!!

Shout for me!! 

Your swollen cock is gonna make me cum!

Yeah you’re close too?? 

As soon as I start cumming I’m gonna grip and milk your cock so hard!

[Continue to ride him until you reach your orgasm; say what comes natural] 

Your cum is *so* warm

(frantically)  
That’s such a big load… I need more… 

They need more…

Shit my legs are so weak. Whatever though

I’m gonna just get on my knees in front of you. And show everyone my cream filled pussy while I jerk you off

[you quickly start to stroke his cock until his second orgasm]

I know you’re sensitive, but you’re still hard and twitching !!

Come on, one more time!!

Yeah keep moaning like that. Keep panting… 

Your cock is gonna explode for everyone

Picture that pretty lady in the first row

Picture her, and then glaze her!!

[you keep jerking him and squeal as he cums again]

Damn! That actually went pretty far! Holy shit…

What a good boy… your clothes are a mess

But let me clean you up… 

[you take his cock in your mouth for a few sucks]

Even our juices are a perfect pairing

Here have a taste

[briefly kiss]

Now let’s get you out of these restraints

[shackle/strap unbuckling sounds]

You feel okay? 

Can you stand? 

Well you have to bow for curtain call, you’re the lead role!

No don’t!! 

You can’t take the blindfold off until *after* you’ve bowed.


End file.
